


Love is the Third D-men-sion

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, NHL AU, Relationship Negotiation, canon typical drinking, gratuitous use of "had had", mostly fluffy, polya, references to anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Alexei's knee injury was healing fine on a diet of pie and pie, he didn't know why coach brought on two new d-men, but they better not be there to replace him.Justin meant to be a good son and go to med school. He'd chosen Harvard because it was one of the highest ranked pre-med programs in North America. But when the Falconers asked him to play for them alongside his celebrity crush, how could he say no?Playing in the AHL was not all it cracked up to be. Adam was two minutes away from submitting an application to a consulting firm when the Falc's called him and finally gave him his shot.





	Love is the Third D-men-sion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfabreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfabreath/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful betas, Fang, Shae, Frizzy, and AK.
> 
> Prompt: If you choose Ransom/Holster/Tater I'd love to read something where Holster and Ransom play for the Falconers or where Tater comes to Samwell as an exchange student. Either way, they're playing together and falling in love. Or, whatever inspires you (as long as it ends well)! That being said I'd also love an AU: coffee shop au, Hogwarts au, small town au, werewolf au, magic au. Any au if that's what you want to write.

Justin Olaransi did not sign with the Falconers just because Alexei Mashkov played for them. However, it was about 80% of his reason for doing so. He’d fully intended to play during college and then go to med school. To be a good son and follow his parents’ plan. But then the Falconers had come calling. There was no way he could pass up the chance at playing in the NHL, playing with Alexei “Tater” Mashkov. They would be teammates, maybe even friends.

And maybe he allowed a few fantasies where they were friends and more.  


* * *

  
Adam Birkholtz enjoyed playing for the AHL, but it wasn’t really his dream and honestly, he could make more consulting. He’d earned a degree in economics through online courses while playing. When the Falconers called him up, he was actually putting together a resume to apply for an office job.

The first day of training with the Falconers made him very glad he’d answered that phone call. Adam had always appreciated beautiful people, and he liked dating and kissing as much as the next person. But he could count on one hand the number of people that he’d had a desire to fall into bed with, and the first time he laid eyes on Justin Olaransi, all he could think about was exploring the topography of his body using nothing but tongue.

Then the coaches paired the two of them for some drills and skating with him was like skating with an extension of himself he’d never noticed was missing. They connected like magic and he was pretty sure that if either of them got cut or sent back down to the Sparrows then it would be the end of him.  


* * *

  
Alexei Mashkov was bitter. One would think with all the pie he’d been eating while on injury reserve that he’d be sweet, but alas, bitter. One minor knee injury and the Falconers were recruiting and calling up new d-men. Like he was done. Like he had nothing left to give the team. He was still young. The injury wasn’t career ending. He still had plenty of talent and skill and no one was going to take his spot on first d-line from him.

He held onto that bitterness until the two rookies took to the ice and ran drills together. The fact the coaches put them together meant they still intended for him to play with his partner. Which was good. The fact that they worked beautifully together, better than either had done on their previous teams (he’d watched the tape) meant they were a lock to be paired up. 

The fact that Justin was clearly easygoing with everyone else on the team and looked like a work of art and Adam was a goofy giant that reminded Tater of himself in many ways? 

That might have helped wash away the last of the bitterness.

“Mashkov. You’re not due back yet. You finally get tired of sitting on Zimmermann’s couch all day?” Coach Bell was smiling when Tater turned towards his voice. 

Tater allowed a grin to spread across his face. “Coach! Here to see baby rookies. See who you pick to replace Tater.”

“Don’t even joke about that. God. My goal is to retire before you do so that I don’t ever have to go through that hell.” Coach Bell ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall next to Tater. “Just trying to get more depth on the other lines. Which leads me to what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is?” 

“I was hoping you’d try staying at your own house again and let these two stay there for their rookie year. Be a mentor to them.”  


* * *

  
Justin had a new room and a new name. Tater (Tater!) had dubbed him Ransom, to go with the guy that was apparently going to be his line partner, Holster. And they were both staying in the spare room at Tater’s place.

The first thing they’d needed to do was air the place out and buy new food because, apparently, Tater hadn’t been to his own home in months. The idea that he had been hanging out on Jack Zimmermann’s couch, eating a metric ton of pie if his stories were to be believed, was incredible. 

Ransom thought that he probably shouldn’t find it endearing. 

“Sorry only have one room, guys.” Tater stood in the doorway, head bowed and contrite. 

“It’s no problem, bro. No problem. Just happy to be here.” Ransom smiled as he edged towards the beds. 

“Yeah, man. This room is huge! Plenty of room for two bros.” Holster grinned and flopped onto the closer bed. 

“Ok. Great! See in few minutes for dinner, da?” 

They both chorused their assent and watched Tater as he headed back down the hall to the living room.

“God, he’s so hot.” Ransom didn’t really mean to say that, and he froze as his eyes slid over to Holster. Holster rolled his head and looked at him with a blank face. 

“Yeah. I could see that.” Holster’s face returned to the earlier smile, but it somehow seemed dimmer.  


* * *

  
Playing NHL was even better than he expected, which was amazing because he’d expected it to be pretty great. It was a lot of work, that can’t be denied: conditioning, training, practice, a really strict diet plan. And he still might get cut before the season started, but damn. It was great to be in the NHL.

He and Holster were flowing together on the ice like _woah_. They were clicking off the ice too. It was a little strained at first, especially because he wasn’t sure if Holster was going to say something about his crush on Tater, but after a few weeks, it seemed pretty clear that his secret was safe with Holster. Which allowed him to relax and see how their different interests fit together, making them the most perfect besties ever. 

So it was pretty great. Except, he had thought that his crush on Tater would ease up, even disappear, with familiarity and time. If anything, it had grown. And even more oddly, it had been joined by what felt like a crush on Holster. Which he definitely could never tell anyone about. Just because Holster was cool with his crush on Tater, didn’t mean that he would be ok with being the object of similar feelings.

And Ransom had never had trouble wheeling. He pulled tons of men and women during college, pretty much anyone that he’d tried. He was smooth. He had game. 

Until he’d suddenly had the desire to tell Tater that he was tuna. And finest kind. And a hundred other odd and niche ways of saying that he liked him that weren’t even from his region.  


* * *

  
It was shockingly easy to start thinking of himself as Holster and of him and Ransom as a team, a pair, a-, well, not a couple. They were decidedly not a couple. But they were friends. They were bros. It was good. Holster had spent 24 years being not a couple and he could spend a few more. Just because he’d only wanted to be a couple with two people ever and one was his roommate who was head over heels for their other roommate and mentor? Well, that was just how it went sometimes.

Holster initially thought that Ransom’s crush would alleviate as they got to know Tater, living with him, working with him. Being around him almost constantly as they trained and practiced. Instead, it seemed to be getting more involved. Holster couldn’t really blame him, Tater was nice, gregarious, fun-loving, supportive. He really had their backs. 

At least Ransom was having fewer episodes of running into their room and hiding for hours. In fact, he was pretty sure that Ransom was getting comfortable enough to flirt with Tater. Not well. It was super weird to know for a fact that your bro had mad wheels and then hear him tell his crush “You’re a real tuna.” Still, every time Holster suggested that he just go for it, Ransom shut him down. 

Then they won their first game and Tater and Snowy and some of the rest took them out to celebrate. The puck bunnies were all over Ransom. 

Holster managed to sidle up to his bro and lean in close to whisper in his ear over the noise of the bar. “Hey, if you wanna wheel someone here, just text me or something and I’ll crash on the couch or make myself scarce. Don’t let us being roomies cramp your style.”

Ransom shook his head, then tilted it to angle his mouth towards Holster’s ear. Holster closed his eyes so that he could focus on the words and not the closeness. “Nah, bro. It’s ok. I’m kinda hung up on someone. So I probably won’t wheel anyone for a while.” 

Holster nodded and pulled away before he opened his eyes, grateful that he hadn’t had to see Ransom watching Tater during that exchange. But now he knew, at least. Now he knew that Ransom had eyes for Tater and no one else. 

He slipped away from the noise of the bar shortly after and fled to the quiet solitude of his bed. He dreamed that he lay awake staring at the dark ceiling all night.  


* * *

  
Tater expected to be the first one up in the morning. He remembered his first win and he hadn’t even made it home before dawn. So, he was surprised to get to the kitchen and find Holster already reading the paper and sipping coffee. Surprise could wait until after coffee though. Once he had his own cup and was sitting across from Holster, he finally felt awake enough for conversation.

“Good morning. You have good night, da? See you with Ransom. Very close. Very nice.” He smiled and nodded, hoping his support was clear.

Holster spluttered a bit into his coffee and his neck started turning pink. “We’re bros. I just told him that if he wanted to wheel someone then I’d make myself scarce. That’s all.”

Tater furrowed his brow. He might not understand English as good as some, but some things transcend language. “I see you look. Not tell me ‘just bros.’ Am not believing you.”

Holster met his gaze for a long moment before putting his mug on the table and looking down at his hands. “Fine. Ok. You’re right. I like him. Like that. But it doesn’t matter. He’s hung up on someone else.” He shrugged and gave a small smile. “It’s not like we’re in the same league anyway.”

Tater narrowed his eyes. “Da, you same league. Same line.”

For the first time since the conversation started, Holster looked genuinely at ease as he laughed. “That’s not what I meant. He’s just. You’ve seen him. He’s beautiful. And I’m. Well, I’m me.”

Holster finished the statement with another half smile and then stood, folding the paper and putting it neatly on the table. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Am know what you mean. Same league.” Tater pressed his lips together. Why do people always assume he misunderstood when he didn’t? Okay, sometimes, he misunderstands, but not as often as they think. Alexei Mashkov was a smart, intelligent man. And he knew that he saw Ransom flirting back with Holster the night before.  


* * *

  
Ransom stumbled away from the door and back towards his bed, Tater’s voice still ringing in his ears.

“Good morning. You have good night, da? See you with Ransom. Very close. Very nice.”

Tater thought that he and Holster had hooked up. 

Ransom curled up on his bed and stared at the wall while hugging himself.

The problem wasn’t the idea of hooking up with Holster. He could think about that and it didn’t bother him. It even seemed kind of interesting, like an idea he should explore further. Because Holster was kind of great. 

Sure, the guy was big and goofy. But then, so was Tater. 

Ransom squeezed his eyes shut. Did he have a crush on Holster, too? Was he secretly pining for both of his roommates, teammates, friends?

But he was sure he liked Tater, and he didn’t want to jeopardize any small chance they might have.

He just hoped that pulling back from Holster wouldn’t ruin the friendship that they’d formed.  


* * *

  
Two weeks had passed since Holster's first win with Ransom and the Falcs. They’d had more wins and losses. They’d had good plays on the ice. On paper, everything was going great.

But Ransom had barely spoken to him since that night at the bar. Probably just because they’d been busy. Surely just because of that.

However, they had a day off now.

Holster leaned on the back of the couch where Ransom was sitting, watching some tape. “Hey, bro. Wanna go get best friend sundaes?” He plastered on his most convincing smile, but it didn’t matter. Ransom just shifted slightly and didn’t even look up.

“Trying to prepare for our next game. And sundaes are definitely off diet plan. Nate will kill us.”

Holster waved a hand and blew a raspberry. “We are allowed cheat days, bro. Come on. The tape will still be there when we get back.”

“I said no, ok?” Ransom’s words weren’t overly curt, just more so than usual, and his shoulders were tensing up.

Holster took a couple of large steps back. “Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t mean to push.”

“Am have cheat day?” Tater’s voice behind him was a surprise. Holster hadn’t realized that he’d come out to the living room.

“Sure. That sounds great. I found a place with great reviews I was wanting to check out.” Holster grinned and held out a fist for a bump before leading the way out the door and to the ice cream shop.  


* * *

  
“Now tell me. Holster. Friend. You are saying that Ransom not like you romantically. You are saying to me, ‘Alexei, Alyosha, he like someone else, no use to even try.’ Ignoring me when I disagree. But then, you are not pulling anyone. No men, no women, no ones. And you could pull. You could pull Alexei if you try, and that not happen often. You are change your mind?” Tater barely waited until they were seated and the ice cream was in front of them before starting in.

Holster glanced around, but no one seemed to be listening in. “It’s not like that. Just. Look, how much do you know about non-straight sexualities?”

Tater shrugged a shoulder while devouring a spoonful of ice cream. Once his mouth was mostly empty, he blinked at the sundae appreciatively for a moment before responding. “Is straight, gay, bisexual. Man love woman, man love man or woman love woman, man love either man or woman.”

“Ok, yeah. Those are the big ones. There’s also pansexual, polysexual, and a few others, but have you ever heard of asexual?” Holster stirred his spoon through the ice cream, letting it melt a bit before he took a bite.

Tater’s eyes narrowed as he considered. “Maybe for plant? In school.”

“Yeah, that comes up a lot. But for people, it just means that a person doesn’t feel sexual attraction. But there’s also a bunch of different variations on that. Personally, I’m grey-asexual, or grey-ace as we are called for short.”

“You not short.”

Holster snorted and grinned. “Nope. Anyway, grey-ace means that I feel sexual attraction sometimes, but it’s super rare. So, like, I’m attracted to Ransom, but other than him, there’s only been one other person I was attracted to. Which I guess is why I’m ok with not trying to pursue Ransom.” He shrugged and met Tater’s eyes.

Tater was looking at him thoughtfully and after a moment finally seemed to have gathered his thoughts. “You say other kinds of asexual, ace?”

“Yeah, the other more well-known one is demi-ace, which is people that have to have a strong emotional connection before they feel sexual attraction. But there are a bunch. I could try to pull up some resources for you when we get back?”

“I like that, da. Think maybe demi though.”

Holster blinked a few times before the meaning sunk in. “You think that you’re demi-ace?”

Tater took another bite of ice cream before responding. “Da. Get to know you and Ransom, then feel attraction. Same before. Never attraction first thing. Like teammates go out to bar, immediately, ‘wanna bang her.’ Not get that.”

Holster tilted his head back and forth. “Only you can say for sure, but it does sound like you might be demi.” He took a bit of ice cream as well, and then almost spit it out. “Wait, did you say me?!”

“Of course. Big, strong, loud, fun, good hockey. Why not you?” Tater paused for a moment before tilting his head and continuing. “Understand, you not feel same. No pressure. We be friends.” 

Holster couldn’t help returning his grin. “Well. I mean, friends are just as important. And there’s actually a type of platonic relationship that a lot of ace people form to show a friendship that’s as committed as a romantic or sexual relationship, sort of a platonic life partner. Called a Queer Platonic Partnership, or Quasi Platonic Partnership if you don’t like the word queer. QPP for short.”

“Still no short.” Tater’s grin got even wider at his repeated joke. “You want QPP with me?”

Holster held out his fist for a bump. “Sure. Platonic life partners. Unstoppable d-men. Just don’t ditch me when you hook up with Ransom, yeah?”

Tater bumped his fist then waved off the comment. “You no ditch me when Ransom pick you.”

“Too bad we both can’t date him, huh?” Holster felt bold enough to knock his knee against Tater’s and was thrilled when Tater knocked his back. Although, that might have just been due to the fact they were both six foot four and the booth wasn’t _that_ big.

“He pick. You, me, both. All winners, da?”

“Yeah.”  


* * *

  
Ransom was kicking himself. He should have agreed to go with Holster to get best bro sundaes. Instead, Tater had gone with him, and now they’d come back laughing together and leaning into each other’s space. Much more handsy than he’d ever seen either of them be with anyone. And the annoying part was that he couldn’t tell which he was jealous of. He wasn’t back at Harvard, they weren’t May and Jonesy. There’s no way that they’d a) both want to date him and b) be okay with him dating the other, especially because it looked like c) he’d missed the boat and they were dating each other.

He wanted to excuse himself to go curl up in a ball in the bathtub, but Holster was pressed up against his side and Tater’s feet were across both their laps as they watched tape with him. 

“Hey, Ransy. Did you know that Tater can bench press your weight?” 

Ransom looked over at Holster sharply, but his gaze was unwavering and locked on the screen. Holster knew he liked Tater, why was he acting like this in front of him?

“Da, but Holster can squat your weight, multiple reps. Much impressive.” 

Ransom leaned back and focused on breathing evenly. 

“That’s not that impressive at all, though.”

“Da! Is impressive! Useful!”

“Please, no one ever gets flustered about ‘oh, you can squat my weight? So strong!’ It’s all about the bench press, bro.”

“What are you doing? Are you two… hitting on me? For each other?” Ransom turned as much as he could, trying to stare them both down at the same time.

Holster had the grace to look embarrassed. Tater did not.

“Da. It work yet?”

Ransom took a long blink and then as calmly as he could, expressed his confusion. He gestured frantically at the two of them. “The handsy and the foots, and the giggles. You two are dating now!”

Tater waved the words away, but it was Holster that spoke. “No. We talked about it. But we’re more suited to be platonic life partners.”

Ransom felt his heart drop. “Bro? I thought we were going to be platonic life partners. Best bros for life?”

Holster shifted and looked away. “I mean. We can be platonic life partners too. I know that you’re into Tater, so, you should go for that.”

Ransom tilted his head towards Holster. “Bro… he’s right there.” The words were barely a hiss and he still glanced over to see if Tater heard him.

“Am have eyes. Am know that actually, you into Holster. It ok. Ransy and Tater, life bros for life.” Tater smiled softly.

Suddenly, it felt like a loose piece clicked into place. “Wait, are you saying that you both like me? Like, like me, want to be with me?”

He didn’t even get the words out before they both nodded in response. He blinked. “So, you want me to choose? Right now?”

Tater shrugged, but once again it was Holster that spoke. It was kind of creepy and Ransom wondered if he and Holster were like that. “One of us, both of us. We will be happy with whatever you choose. We just want you to be happy.”

Ransom leaned back again. Maybe this was like back at Harvard with May and Jonesy. “Ok.”

Holster and Tater exchanged a look. “Ok?”

“Ok. You’re both right. I do like you both. I’d like to try it. Polyamory is a thing, right?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Ok. So, if I have two boyfriends now, why am I not being kissed?”

Ransom caught the smug smile on Holster’s face before Tater’s feet swung down and Holster lifted Ransom up and over to position him between the two of them. Holster’s hands stayed on his body, roaming up over his side and abs as he leaned in to kiss the back of Ransom’s neck. Tater leaned in from the other side and Ransom’s mind went a bit fuzzy thinking about which to kiss first. Either way, he was pretty sure it was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Holsom or Tater, much less all of them together. I hope it's what you wanted.


End file.
